1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to positioning fixture assemblies and, particularly, to an adjustable positioning fixture assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning fixture assemblies are widely used in manufacturing or assembling processes to hold or support workpieces. Conventional positioning fixture assemblies define a receiving space for securing a workpiece in place to conveniently cut or grind. When the workpiece has more than one surface to be machined, the positioning fixture assembly cannot easily be adjusted to provide a suitable angle for working on the workpiece
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.